Imprinted
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: The missing chapter of Eclipse. Jacob imprints, reluctantly. He finds his TRUE love. And it's not Bella... Guess again... EdwardJacob slash


"A missing chapter of _Eclipse_", set somewhere in the middle of the book. Written from Bella's point of view. My first fic. Please review!

**Warning: ** slash.

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

Imprinted – The Missing Chapter of Eclipse

"Bella?"

The soft whisper made me startle. I almost jumped and the copy of _Close Range_ I was reading while sitting on my armchair fell on the floor. For once I didn't expect any nightly visitors. Edward had gone hunting with Emmett for the night and I had managed to convince him that I didn't need a babysitter. Still I knew that he had Alice keep a close eye on my every move.

And it wasn't Edward's voice, I knew that immediately.

"Jeez, Jacob! What do you want from me? – I hope this is none of your assaults again," I tried to sound angry, but my voice dropped when I saw his face. His beautiful face was almost distorted in agony. There was something in his eyes.

He looked away, almost shy, yet with a painful twitch around his lips. I was worried.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

He looked at me. His face was so young again, the wildness almost gone.

"What is it? Tell me?" I stood up but didn't step forward to him.

He sat on the bed, sighing heavily.

"What – Did something happen? – To – to your friends? To Billy? – Did Victoria – " I was suddenly overcome by fear. Victoria, the Volturi and who knows what other kinds of monsters were out there. Out there, waiting for me. And if they had turned on any of Jake's friends, my friends – I couldn't stand it. It was all my fault. Why did I bring so much pain for others? Why wasn't I able to fight my own fights instead of having others do that for me, yet involving more and more people, putting them in the danger I was always in. I should have gone away, disappeared – I should have – Edward should have changed me. Then I would be able to defend myself. Then I wouldn't be the cause of so much unnecessary suffering of others…

"No. It's – it's not like that."

"Oh." I was relieved for a moment. But couldn't completely relax as I still saw Jacob crouching on my bed in a way that made me feel miserable.

He looked so much younger now. Though he still resembled a grown-up man physically, I could see the boy of sixteen in every gesture.

I sat next to him on the bed. I felt the urge to comfort him. I almost reached out my hand to stroke his arm. But didn't. And luckily he had his eyes fixed on his hands, which he held together in a tense way.

"What is it?" I said again, this time adding more softness, more understanding to my voice. "You know, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, Jacob, you know that."

I heard him breathe in deeply. "It's – it's complicated", he started.

I sighed. "C'mon, Jake. What's not complicated nowadays? At least in our lives, eh? – Tell me."

I tried to sound encouraging and I guessed it worked. He looked up, yet not at me but kept staring at some point in the air in front of him, and began talking. "You know I told you about imprinting?"

"Yes", I remembered this strange werewolf thing about finding one's soul mate.

"And – I imprinted."

"You did?" _Oh, please don't let it be me!_

"On whom?" I had to clear my throat in order not to make a squeaky sound.

He hesitated.

"Is it someone I know?" _Please no!_

"Yes, I should think so."

"Someone I know _well_?"

"Very well." His voice was fading.

_Crap!_

Maybe I was silent for a too long time. He suddenly looked right into my eyes. There was bewilderment in his. I hesitated. Had it been such a good idea to sit on the bed next to him? On the bed of all places? But I was too much of a coward to simply move away. What use would it be anyway? He was faster and stronger than me.

"Please, Bella, don't be judgmental. You know what I told you about Quil and – "

"– the two-year-old toddler he imprinted on?"

"Yes – "

"Ok. Does it mean you also – I mean – a _baby_?"

"No!" His voice was firm, making his reply sound like he was defending himself. "I only wanted to remind you that we cannot choose the one we imprint on. It just happens."

"Oh." So he didn't mean me. – Why wasn't I happy about that? Instead I felt a piercing feeling in the area of my stomach.

"Okay. Who is it? Someone's ex-girlfriend? Give me some soap opera stuff." I tried to sound cheerful. But Jacob wasn't in a jocular mood. It was something that really bothered him. So I lowered my voice again. "You can trust me. Tell me. I won't judge you."

I put my hand comfortingly on his forearm, trying to ease his tension.

He sat there, quiet for a very long time, it seemed.

Then he finally looked up and straight into my eyes again. His whispering making it hard for me to get the name right, but it was unmistakable.

"Edward."

---

I sprang up, furiously yelling at him. "WHAT?! Oh, Jacob, if this is one of your silly jokes…"

But I saw his face, his eyes. He was in earnest. He was in pain.

"What – how?" was all I could utter when sinking slowly to the bed next to him and prepared for a painful story.

"Sam sent me out to meet the bloodsucker to discuss tactics. We met on neutral ground at the corner of – doesn't matter. You can imagine I wasn't that eager to meet him. Anyway, when I arrived, he was already there expecting me, facing me. And I – suddenly – I can't really explain. There was this – this urge to get closer to him. And he – he was standing there – looking at me with his golden eyes, the wind playing in his bronze hair. – He looked – looked like – an angel. – Damn, he _is_ beautiful – "

_Damn, I know that!_

"I feel – so much – I'm confused – I can't tell. – I want to be – everything to him. – Oh, Bella, this is so pathetic! –

'What is it, dog?' he said.

I couldn't answer. I just stared at him, like paralyzed, but I was moving closer – or was he? I saw his lips trembling. I reached out to touch his face.

His eyes flickered and before I could feel his marble skin, he speeded away, disappeared, leaving me at the crossing in a state of – well, like this."

He sighed.

"I haven't changed since then. What will the others think? I'm afraid to meet their stares, their thoughts. It feels – unnatural – in so many ways. – Damn, he's the archenemy! I _hate_ him! – I love you, you know that, Bella. – But it's – I have to find a way to hide my thoughts from the others…"

---

I hadn't heard him coming, of course, but Jacob must have; a split second before Edward sprang in from my window, Jacob had already jumped up facing the window and was standing now in what seemed an over-alertly crouching position.

Edward swiftly came to my side, driving Jacob to the other side of the room by his quick move.

"What's the dog told you? – He's lying." There was a strange tension in Edward's voice. He said those words to me but he never withdrew his gaze from Jacob.

For what seemed to be an endless moment, the two of them only looked fiercely into each other's eyes.

"Bella", Edward broke the silence. He turned to me and held my shoulders softly. "He's just trying to confuse you, to drive you from me. Bella – " His eyes were of the color I so much loved. But there was a strange blackish flickering in the topaz. Maybe he hadn't fed enough. Maybe it was something else.

"Bella", he said again in his seductive velvety voice. Yet, I could sense something beneath its smooth surface.

Jacob had taken a step forward and was now standing in a more upright position. Edward's face suddenly turned towards him again.

"Stop looking at me like that, dog!" he yelled so suddenly and so loudly that I was only thankful Charlie wasn't in. There was much more anger in his voice than I could remember to have ever heard in it before. Yet in his look there was something else, something more intense. "And don't THINK like that!"

"You think I like the way it is? I wish I could help it, leech! I'd rather die than think anymore like that about you." Jacob flashed his teeth.

"Oh, if that's what you want… I can arrange that."

Both made angry un-human sounds but none of them moved an inch.

I saw Jacob's broad naked chest moving intensely with every breath he took. He was almost panting. The muscles under his dark smooth skin were tightening.

I heard a gasping sound in Edward's throat. His beautiful marble face was focused on Jacob. For a moment I could have sworn I had seen something in it that reminded me of the way he sometimes looked at me; it was so intense.

In a sudden move, too fast for me to really perceive it, Edward had leaped forward and pushed Jacob against the wall, causing a thunderous thud that seemed to make the whole house shake.

He was holding him now with his hand on his throat. Their faces only inches away.

Jacob's eyes opened wide as his hands tried to fight with Edward's strangling grip.

"No", I said weakly, trying to move forward. _Don't kill him!_ I thought. But that was not what was happening. There were tears in my eyes. Angry tears, I thought.

Edward turned even closer to Jacob's face. His nose seemed to be tracing along his jaw, his cheek. He breathed in. "Disgusting. – You stink, mongrel."

"So do you, bloodsucker", Jacob muttered in a pressed voice, still fighting within Edward's iron grip.

"I wonder how you taste – " There was a hissing sound while he sucked in the air through his teeth.

Jacob's one hand let lose and moved slowly to Edward's neck, grabbing his hair. He forced Edward's head back only a little. Their faces were still so close. Their breaths mingled. Edward didn't lose his angry stance. His other hand pressed against Jacob's chest, pushing him further, nearly crushing him against the wall. Yet, his fingers were almost softly tracing along Jake's muscles.

I could feel the tension. It was physical. Edward's ice cold hands touching Jacob's burning skin. Their touch must have been appalling to each; yet, the result of fire and ice was not the annihilation of one but the intensification of both.

Then their lips touched.

Edward moved forward taking Jacob's lips greedily, parting them with his tongue. And Jacob took them intensifying their touch.

I couldn't move. I didn't know what to think.

There was so much passion in Edward's face, his body, his every move. I could tell he was not restraining himself – like he always did when _we_ were together. There was no need to restrain. Jacob was as extraordinarily strong and powerful as he was, or almost. It was an even match. Like competing, while completing each other.

Their embrace turned into a wild struggle. Their hands, their lips, their bodies moved almost feverishly.

Suddenly they broke apart, each holding the other away and at the same time being drawn together irresistibly.

"What have you done? What have you done to ME?! Bloody mongrel! – Stop that nonsense about soul mates! I don't even have a soul." Edward was grinning fiercely.

"What _I_'ve done? Keep your damn hands off me!"

None of them moved.

"Damn! I _hate_ you!"

Then they suddenly attacked each other. This time they fought violently throwing one another across the room crushing my room's furniture under their strong bodies.

"I'll _kill_ you!"

Their moves were too fast for me to follow. They used up the whole room for their bitter fight. I had to step out of their way not to get accidentally hurt. But I couldn't move. Suddenly I was hit lightly. I tripped over and banged my head on something hard, possibly the wall, before I fell unconscious. Next thing I remember, I woke up in my armchair, the copy of the Annie Proulx book on the floor beneath me. That must have been the weirdest dream I ever had. – What if …

* * *

**A/N ** Did anyone get the Brokeback Mountain thing? 


End file.
